hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Sergeant Schultz Meets Mata Hari
Regular Prisoners * Colonel Hogan - Bob Crane * Corporal Louis LeBeau - Robert Clary * Corporal Peter Newkirk - Richard Dawson * Sergeant James Kinchloe - Ivan Dixon * Sergeant Andrew Carter - Larry Hovis Camp Personnel * Kommandant Wilhelm Klink - Werner Klemperer * Sergeant Hans Schultz - John Banner Semi-Regulars * Major Wolfgang Hochstetter - Howard Caine Guest Stars * Eva Mueller - Joyce Jameson * Kurt - Sidney Clute Synopsis The Gestapo gets a female to pry information out of Schultz. Colonel Hogan suspects a Gestapo plant and has the Underground impersonate Gestapo personel to arrest Mueller. Sgt Schultz gets the biggest scare of his life...and Mueller gets a free trip to England as a clandestine POW and is also framed for blowing up a German factory Story Notes *This is the seventieth produced episode of the series, but is the sixty-sixth episode to be shown on television and is the fourth episode shown for the Third Season. *Schultz is unusually womanizing here, while he's generally quite supportive of his family, arguing that he has a wife and 5 kids to support, and that they eat a lot! *Though not seen, when Schultz enters barracks two singing about dancing with his date, Newkirk mentions Corporal Langenscheidt when guessing who he was dancing with jokingly. *Schultz admits to having a troubled relationship with his mother, admitting that she hit him as a child just because he was there. *Newkirk references Beauty and the Beast during the episode. This is a classic fairy tale first credited to Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve in 1740. It has since been adapted many times, most notably as a Walt Disney production and Broadway show. *Major Hochsetter does not wear a uniform..he also refers to himself as being a member of the Gestapo State Police and the Kriminalpolizei [Criminal Investigation Division of the German Police}; the Gestapo was Department IV and the Kriminalpolizei was Department V of the RSHA. *The picture of Rita Hayworth found in carters matress appeared in August 1, 1941 issue of Life magaine Timeline Notes and Speculations * This episode takes place in early 1944, as inferred by SS Major Hochstetter in the episode. "In the past year there have been more acts of sabotage here at this camp than anywhere else in Germany." The first episode in chronological order in which our heroes carry out an act of sabotage appears to be Anchors Aweigh, Men of Stalag 13, which appears to take place in early 1943. In that episode, they stole an analog computer from a new German flak gun. * Hochstetter also says, "In the last twelve months three trains have been blown up, a research laboratory destroyed, a small arms factory burnt down, and at least twelve officers of the Wehrmacht have disappeared completely." The three trains are from The Late Inspector General, The Great Impersonation, and Everyone Has a Brother-in-Law. The research lab is from Hogan and the Lady Doctor. The small arms factory is mentioned in One in Every Crowd. Our heroes have also been active in the disappearance of Wehrmacht AND Luftwaffe officers during this time (Everyone Has a Brother-in-Law, Hogan Gives a Birthday Party, The Prisoner's Prisoner, et al), although Hochstetter fails to mention the latter -- or the German officer and SS deaths in which our heroes are directly involved. * Judging by his actions (and uniform), Hochstetter is still part of the Berlin special investigations unit at this time. Quotes Mueller looks at picture of Sgt Schultz Mueller: This one looks stupid . Hockstetter: Why not? He studied under Colonel Klink Bloopers * Major Hochstetter says that Hammelburg (near Stalag 13) has been chosen because of its proximity to Düsseldorf, but his geography is way off -- Hammelburg is 250KM from Düsseldorf. * The newspaper Carter reads in the Hofbrau is a Los Angeles publication. Among the items on the facing page are a social calendar and a business directory. External links * Sergeant Schultz Meets Mata Hari at TV.com * Sergeant Schultz Meets Mata Hari full episode at Ein Käfig voller Helden * Sergeant Schultz Meets Mata Hari at the Internet Movie Database * Sergeant Schultz Meets Mata Hari episode capsule at Webstalag 13 * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * The Hofbrau Television stories Category:Season Three